Outdoors
by candon
Summary: Kim and Ron go on a mission but only find smoking ruins and love in each others arms.


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

Kim and Ron were in the sloth driving up an old mountain path heading for Drakkens lair. Drakken had stolen a few things one for example was a highly volatile power source.

"Hey do you see that?" asked Ron.

Kim looked to where Ron was pointing. In the distance Kim could see smoke. She knew what it was as she had seen that type of smoke from every self destructed building she ever been to.

"We need to look for survivors" said Kim.

The teens got out of the car and began to search when Kim noticed Ron peeking at her. Kim had worn a thong today hoping it would be better mission gear sadly it was not but Ron seamed to like it as she could see little John. She knew he could see her thong and a bit of her ass which Ron had called a cute pink ass (this he had said to some guys on the football team) that he would like to smack. Kim wiggled her butt a little causing Ron to moan. Kim walked over to Ron hugging him from behind. Kim then kissed him on the neck a few times.

"Kim I need you" said Ron.

"You have me" said Kim.

"No I need you right now" said Ron.

"Right here?" asked Kim looking around the smoking ruins.

"Can't wait I'm going to fucking explode!" groaned Ron.

Ron pressed his lips against her throat, his hands found Kim's guiding it to the full hardness in his jeans, then he slipped his hand up under the thin cotton of Kim's shirt gently kneading her breasts, pushing her nipples up over the top of the bra's cups. His rough fingers teased them thick as his mouth went to work on her earlobes, the curve of her jaw, the shallow cleft of her shoulders.

"Oh that's so good!" moaned Kim.

Kim wrapped her legs around him pressing her pussy as close to him as she could. Ron fumbled with the buttons on her new mission shirt, opening it from the waist then unfastened her bra with a deft flick of his fingers then curled his tongue around one swollen bud, then the other sucking them into his mouth. Kim found the top button of his jeans, then the zipper where she slid her hand inside the band of his boxers, across the soft mound of pubic hair. Kim followed the length of his shaft lingering on the silken underside.

"Ohhh!" moaned Ron.

Kim stroked Ron's cock, while pressing down the front of his pants and boxers with the other, releasing him. Ron watched as Kim licked her palm clean. Once Kim let go, Ron pulled off her lower clothes lingering at her toes sucking on them, lapping at the hollow of flesh of her inner ankle, before working his way up her thighs, his fingers kneading the curves of her ass as he crept toward her pussy in a trail of soft nibbles.

"Aah!' moaned Kim.

Ron threw one leg up onto his shoulder then he was there, tongue lapping between her folds, sending her shivering with pleasure.

"Don't stop!" begged Kim

Ron kept his eyes intent on Kim face while he tongued her stopping only once to dip his index and middle finger into his wet mouth, before rushing back to tease her clit with unyielding thumps of his tongue. Kim felt his wet fingers trace the line of her taunt clenching a bit as Ron played with the taut pucker of her anus, slipping his fingertip inside only briefly while he swirled his tongue masterfully around her engorged clit. Kim clawed at the burnt earth behind her as his effort brought her close. Kim as she was readying to explode she reached down clutching her lovers neck pushing his mouth tighter against her. Ron's nose whistled against her thin patch of pubic hair as he pressed even closer, his head twisting from side to side.

"Oh fuck!' screamed Kim.

Kim could feel the pressure building waiting for release when as if on a timer Ron stopped.

"You fucker!" screamed Kim.

"Yeah I'm a fucker' chuckled Ron.

Ron stood up, steadied himself on bent knees, grabbed his cock slipping his full length into her filling her. Kim held him tight crossing her ankles behind his ass, as he held her up with one strong hand, the other cradling the back of her head. His face was wet with saliva and the faint scent of her own juices. Kim kissed him deep, sucking on his tongue as he thrusted up into her. Kim gasped as Ron pulled all the way out before he drove his cock back in deeper, pounding hard into her before he shifted his weight thrusting shallow, caressing the grooved nub of her g-spot with the head of his cock. The orgasm hit like a seismic slip. Kim screamed from her core as she was hit with waves of pleasure. The Ron followed suit. Kim rolled onto her stomach so she could see her phone time when Ron smacked her ass leaving a large red print.

"Sexy" said Ron as he did it again.


End file.
